


Things Have Changed

by SorchaR



Category: Wonder Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, For God's sake why doesn't everyone love Wonder Boys, M/M, RDJ and Tobey should play lovers in lots of movies, Rimming, Schmoop, Seriously Tobey would make an awesome Pepper Potts, Thank you Demotivational, and for that I'm sorry, my writing is nothing like Michael Chabon's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorchaR/pseuds/SorchaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry has a revelation that really shouldn't be a revelation at all. James is sexy and adorable and a lot more savvy to this whole love thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Have Changed

**Author's Note:**

> So, I came across a Demotivator with a screen shot of Tobey Maguire and Robert Downey Jr. in bed together that said, "Spidey is joining the Avengers. Trust me on this one." I would put it in the fic but I didn't make it - it's easy to find with Google.
> 
> Annnnnyway, after giggling wildly over that, I looked and realized, "Holy shit, there's a movie in which RDJ and Tobey Maguire sleep together!" That led me to the movie and to the book, both of which are absolutely marvelous and not just because of the Terry/James storyline. I am now forcing WB upon anyone I can. 
> 
> I will absolutely admit that this fic refers to a lot of stuff in the canon, but there were so many moments I adored, and I wrote this with people who aren't familiar with the canon in mind (see the bit about the enthusiastic pimping above) since there's not a lot of people I know of who are. Hopefully, the mini-info dump won't turn off people who do know the canon.
> 
> Title comes from the awesome theme song of the movie.

The thing is, and this is the thing, Terry's never really considered himself a player. Promiscuous, yes. Opportunistic, absolutely. But he's not one of those guys who keeps track of his conquests, and it's not like he prides himself on his lack of emotional involvement with most of the people he sleeps with. 

Still, he's long since gotten out of the habit of thinking of himself as someone who falls in love. So it's not until they've been in New York for a few weeks that he looks at James, dozing beside him in fucked-out bliss, and realizes that he's fallen hard. 

He sits upright, stunned. Somehow, without noticing it, he's gone head over heels for this beautiful, otherworldly boy with sleepy eyes, a charmingly accurate memory for gruesome celebrity suicides, and a nodding acquaintance, at best, with the concepts of honesty and personal property. 

Well.

Despite this earth-shattering revelation, Terry can't help but reach over and ruffle his fingers through James's hair, soft as always under his fingertips. He'd loved it right from the start; he hadn't been able to stop touching it the morning after they first slept together. James complains at least once a day that he'll be completely bald by the time he's thirty. 

All the same, whenever Terry's hand slides into James's hair, James butts his head into the caress like a kitten. He does so now, making a pleased noise and giving Terry a sweet, drowsy smile. "Hi."

Terry bends and kisses him. "Hi. Sleep well?" 

"Yeah, for all of what, fifteen minutes?" James glances at the clock. "Oh, twenty, my mistake." He rolls onto his back and stretches, looking happily and beautifully debauched, and gazes at Terry. "You're thinking," he says after a moment.

"You make it sound like a rare event," Terry replies, petting James's belly. "I'm insulted." James just keeps staring at him, and he frowns. "What?"

"What're you thinking about?" James trails his fingertips idly down Terry's arm. "As your lover of over two months, I have an inassailable right to know all your deepest thoughts."

"You're assuming that I actually have deep thoughts. Apparently, you don't know me as well as I thought." 

James rolls his eyes and hits Terry in the stomach, and Terry laughs and holds up his hands. "Okay, fine." He lets his gaze travel over James for a moment. "Do you remember that transvestite I was with at the party?"

James nods. "Antonia, yeah. Why?"

Terry plays with James's hair some more. "She - or he, I guess, because he said this when Grady took him home and he told Grady he was Tony at home, so I'm guessing at that point in the story it becomes appropriate to use male pronouns - "

"Get to the point, Terry."

"Patience," Terry says, patting his thigh. "It's important to identify people as they want to be identified. You're gay now, you need to know these things."

James laughs and pokes him. "What, you think you turned me gay? Conceited much?"

"Well, yeah." Terry pokes him back. "Have you met me?"

"I was always gay, Terry," James continues, ignoring that. "I was a virgin until I met you, but I was always gay."

Terry lifts his chin. "I actually knew that. I was being witty."

"You'd like to think so, anyway."

"I told Grady you were gay, in fact. It was in the bar while you were pretending to be passed out, right after I jacked you off under the table, so you might have overheard."

"If I overheard, I don't remember. I don't even remember you jacking me off under the table, which I'm kind of upset about since it was my first hand job. What if I want to put it into a story someday?" 

"We'll do it again and you can pretend it's your first time," Terry promises. "Grady didn't believe me that you were gay, by the way. He was afraid I was going to send you into a tailspin of sexual ambiguity from which you'd never recover."

James laughs. "How could he not believe you? I'm pretty sure there are people who've never even met me who know I'm gay. There are indigenous people in the Arctic Circle with no form of communication with the outside world whatsoever who know I'm gay." 

"Gaydar isn't really something a straight guy has much use for, I'd imagine." Terry switches position so he can cross his legs. "Anyway, Tony said something to Grady about me, and Grady told me, when he was apologizing for accusing me of having less than honorable intentions toward you."

"But you did have less than honorable intentions toward me," James points out. "I was pretty flattered, actually."

"As well you should have been. And to be fair to him, it would have been very much in my character to have seduced and abandoned you. I was a real cad. You've reformed me."

James looks smug. "So, what did Grady tell you that Tony said?"

"He said that I was into collecting weird tricks, or something to that effect." It really does sting, but it's the truth...or at least, it used to be. "I was a little out of it when Grady told me. It was when you and I were getting ready to get on the plane, and I prefer to fly impaired." He picks up James's hand and kisses his palm. "Grady was apologizing for thinking that maybe you were another of those weird tricks."

James laughs a little, twining their fingers. "And am I?" 

Terry pretends to consider. "Weird?" He nods. "Oh, yes, you're definitely weird." He kisses James's knuckles. "It's what attracted me to you, you know."

"You know what I mean." James's smile becomes uncertain for just a moment, a glimpse of true vulnerability. "Am I?"

"Just a trick?" Terry slides down on his side so they're face to face and reaches out to touch James's cheek. "No, James. Never that."

"So what am I?" James asks, turning to nip at his hand.

Terry leans forward and kisses him. "You're Jamie."

"I love it when you call me that," James murmurs against his lips. "My heart really, actually skipped a beat the first time you did it."

"Jamie Jamie Jamie Jamie," Terry whispers, kissing him again. "Jamie-my-Jamie." He nudges James over onto his stomach and begins scattering little bites and kisses over his smooth, pale shoulders.

"Yours, huh?" James says, sounding pleased. He has his head pillowed on his arms, face turned to one side. "Do I get any say in this?"

"Nope." Terry trails his tongue down James's spine, slowly enough that James starts to wriggle impatiently. "Mine mine mine." He punctuates each "mine" with a little nip, nibbles at James's lower back for a moment, then nuzzles down the cleft of his ass. 

The first time he'd done this, James had come in about a minute and spent the next ten a trembling, blissed-out mess. When he'd recovered enough to move, he'd kissed Terry so hard their teeth clashed and said, "That was so filthy, and so wrong, and we are going to do it a _lot_."

And Terry is totally on board with that. He loves the little whimpers James makes, the way he squirms and lifts his ass for Terry's mouth, the fact that he still blushes for about an hour afterwards even though Terry's eaten him out at least twenty times since they've been together.

James clutches the sheets, moaning shamelessly. "Terry - fuck, your tongue, fuck me with it, please..." James might blush afterward, but when Terry's tongue is up his ass, he's got a mouth like a porn star, and it drives Terry crazy.

Thumbs pressed into either side of James's hole to hold him open, Terry works his tongue in and out as far as he can. He'd love to fuck James again, but he can't get hard again quite yet. The disparity in recovery time is one of the small disadvantages to having a lover who's barely out of adolescence.

The advantages more than make up for it, though, especially when that lover is James.

He can tell that James is getting close, and he lifts his head so that he can press two fingers in, pumping them slowly in and out as he returns to licking around the rim. It's not long before James starts to tremble, and Terry stretches up to mouth at his shoulder, fingers still thrusting. "That's it, baby," he murmurs against James's skin. "God, you're so beautiful, Jamie, c'mon, give it to me."

James stiffens and cries out, the sound muffled by his arm, hips jerking. Terry keeps fingering him through his orgasm and doesn't stop until James whimpers and starts trying to pull away. He's always hyper-sensitive after he comes. It makes Terry want to cuddle him and feed him strawberries. 

Actually, Terry wants to cuddle James and feed him most of the time, but when James is like this after coming, that's when Terry thinks about strawberries. He really should get some and keep them on hand.

He pulls his fingers out and rolls onto his back, pulling James on top of him. He rubs James's back and nuzzles into his hair, helping him come back down into himself. "Jamie-my-Jamie, I think I love you." The words come out before he even realizes he's opened his mouth, but he finds that he doesn't regret them one bit.

James lifts his head, eyes still a little glassy. "You 'think'?" he says, grinning a little. 

"Cut me some slack," Terry protests. "I'm a former cad, remember? This is kind of new."

"Huh, guess I really did reform you." James kisses his chest. "Suppose it's up to me to make sure you stay that way."

"It's a big responsibility," Terry says solemnly. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

James grins again and leans up to kiss him. "I think I can handle it. You wanna know a secret?" He bends and nips Terry's earlobe. "I love you, too."

Terry turns to look at him. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." James rests his forehead against Terry's. "You okay with that?"

"I think I can handle it," Terry says, petting his hair. "I think I can handle it just fine."


End file.
